1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine and method for assembling an enclosure, and more particularly to a machine and a method for assembling an enclosure which comprises a shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, more and more electronic devices are produced to facilitate our home and office life. As we enjoy the convenience of the electronic devices, we begin to pay more and more attention to aesthetic and healthy issues relating to the electronic devices. The electronic devices are more attractive for beautiful ornamental design and less electromagnetic leaking.
An computer with colorful plastic enclosure has been popular in the past. However, rigidity of the plastic enclosure is bad, and the plastic itself is unable to prohibit electromagnetic leaking.
To address the aforesaid problem, a computer with metal enclosure has been brought to the market. The enclosure comprises a base, and a C-shaped shell attached to the base to form a sealed enclosure. The shell forms a plurality of pins on internal faces adjacent free edges thereof. A plurality of holes is defined in the base, for receiving the pins of the shell therein respectively. The enclosure must be sealingly assembled for an aesthetic issue and prohibiting electromagnetic leaking. It is obvious that manual work is inefficient and tiresome.
Thus, a machine for automatically assembling such an enclosure is desired.